You Get Me
by sully vann
Summary: They understand one another.


You Get Me  
  
PG for language  
  
Larry/Miranda  
  
Note: My first L/M! Lemme know if there should be more!  
  
Summary: They understand one another.  
  
***  
  
So I'm a little left of center  
  
I'm a little out of tune  
  
Some say I'm paranormal  
  
So I just bend their spoon  
  
***  
  
"Tudgeman, you are so, so weird!" Kate yelled at the horrified Larry as the majority of the dance committee joined her cronies in laughed at him. The only two who where still stone faced where Lizzie and Miranda.  
  
"Kate, back off!" Miranda cried, standing up.  
  
"Kate, I must warn you, I have the Jedi force on my side." Larry said, staring at Kate intently.  
  
"Whatever, freak!" Kate laughed. "Aww, it is so cute to see the little weirdos of the world band together."  
  
"Miss Saunders, Miss Sanchez, Mr. Tudgeman---is there a problem?" Ms. White asked as she re-entered her classroom.  
  
***  
  
Who wants to be ordinary  
  
In a crazy, mixed-up world  
  
I don't care what they're sayin'  
  
As long as I'm your girl  
  
Hey, you are on my side  
  
And they,  
  
They just roll their eyes  
  
***  
  
"No ma'am!" Kate said, shooting Miranda and Larry horrid glances as she sat in a seat behind Miranda, hissing in her ear, "Freak!" causing stifled giggles from all of her friends.  
  
Miranda looked over at Larry, who was studying his hands intently. When she caught his gaze, she rolled her eyes and Larry smiled as Ms. White started addressing the class.  
  
***  
  
You get me  
  
When nobody understands  
  
You come and  
  
Take the chance  
  
***  
  
"Thanks, Miranda." Larry said as he slid up to Miranda's locker.  
  
"Welcome." Miranda said, smiling quickly at Larry as she got a notebook out of her locker. "Kate just needs the verbal beat down, repeatedly."  
  
"I agree." Larry replied. "But not many people are willing to stand up to her---especially not when it concerns me."  
  
"Of course I'd do it for you, Larry." Miranda said, almost inaudibly.  
  
***  
  
You get me  
  
You look inside  
  
My wild mind  
  
Never knowing  
  
What you'll find  
  
And still you want me  
  
***  
  
"Wanna be my Princess Leia?"  
  
"Say what?!" Miranda said around, her eyebrows shot up into her hairline in typical Miranda fashion.  
  
"Well, there's this Star Wars convention coming into town this week, and I just thought that maybe you'd want to come with---" Larry stopped, regarding Miranda. "Never mind." He said, shaking his head.  
  
"No---" Miranda said, touching Larry's arm ever-so-slightly. "I want to go with you."  
  
"You do?" Larry gasped, his eyes wide.  
  
Miranda laughed and nodded as Larry began telling her all the details.  
  
***  
  
So what if I see the sunshine  
  
In the pouring rain  
  
Some people think I'm crazy  
  
But you say it's okay  
  
***  
  
"Sanchez, what IS this?" Kate sneered as she ripped a picture out of Miranda's locker. "What are you wearing?" Kate giggled as she showed her cronies the picture of Miranda and Larry from the convention.  
  
"I believe that belongs to ME, Kate." Miranda said as she wrenched the picture from Kate's hands.  
  
"Aww, how cute!" Kate mocked. "You like Tudgeman, so you went to the freak- convention with him. I'm so touched." Kate wiped away a fake tear as the girls behind her laughed even harder.  
  
"Don't be angry because you could never have a real, true relationship. You could never care for someone, because you're a heartless bitch with nothing but love for yourself." Miranda replied, slamming her locker and glaring at Kate as she made her way down the hallway.  
  
***  
  
You've seen my secret garden  
  
Where all of my flowers grow  
  
In my imagination  
  
Anything goes  
  
***  
  
Miranda dropped her bags on stage and stared out at the empty auditorium.  
  
She loved being up on stage, with everyone looking at her. She loved everything about performing. When she was singing, she was complete. The stage was more of a home to her than her house.  
  
Miranda sighed and put her head in her hands, quietly sobbing. She didn't mean to lose her temper with Kate. She didn't mean to say what she did. As much as Kate has hurt her and Lizzie and Gordo throughout the years, Miranda would never forget the way they used to giggle and stay up really late and eat raw cookie dough until they were sick.  
  
***  
  
You get me  
  
When nobody understands  
  
You come and  
  
Hold my hand, baby  
  
***  
  
"Miranda?" Larry said quietly, making his way up the stairs to the stage and towards Miranda.  
  
"Larry?" Miranda whimpered. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was going to practice my monologue for my Star Wars initiation ceremony when I heard someone on stage. Are you alright?" Larry lightly and hesitantly touching Miranda's back.  
  
Miranda smiled. "I didn't know you could be a fan of Star Wars AND Star Trek."  
  
"It happens." Larry smiled back. "Do you want to tell me why you're crying."  
  
"I can't believe you came in right now. I hate crying in front of people." Miranda sniffled.  
  
***  
  
You get me  
  
You look inside  
  
My wild mind  
  
Never knowing  
  
What you'll find  
  
***  
  
"It's alright. I won't tell anyone that "hard-core" Miranda Sanchez has a soft side.  
  
"Thanks." Miranda said, then proceeded to Larry all about her confrontation with Kate.  
  
***  
  
Still you want me  
  
All the time  
  
Yeah, you do  
  
'Cause you get me  
  
***  
  
"I think you just gave her the verbal beat up she needed." Larry smiled.  
  
"Verbal beat down, Larry." Miranda chastised, grinning.  
  
"Whatever." Larry said, standing up and offering his hand to Miranda.  
  
"Thanks." Miranda said as she stood up. Larry started to let go of her hand, but Miranda held tight.  
  
"Don't let go." Miranda said softly. Larry looked at her perplexed, Miranda grinned as she stood on her tip-toes to place a kiss on his lips.  
  
***  
  
Hey, you are on my side  
  
They, they  
  
Just roll their eyes  
  
***  
  
"Freaks!" Kate said, rolling her eyes as she peeked through a crack between the door and the wall. "But freaks in love." She sighed. 


End file.
